


Reprecussions

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [18]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ironwood is a git, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz fights. Glynda watches, and laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprecussions

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, sorry I made you wait so long guys. Hope it lives up to expectations.

Oz strode into the arena with purpose, fully confident in his ability to take on the prodigy of the Atlas military. Ironwood might have a hard hitting combat style, coupled with his rather excessive augmentations, but Oz wasn't exactly easy to land a good hit on.

The floor he steps into is polished black, small hexagons making up larger tiles that make up six massive ones creating the whole field. The central one lifts and lights extend as he and Ironwood reach it, the announcers drawing the audience attention to the board.

The countdown begins, Ironwood squares his stance, drawing his pistol in a classic manner. Oz just stands there, looking bored, leaning on his cane, and trying to stifle a yawn.

As the counter hits zero; Ironwood pulls the trigger twice, going for a quick double-tap, Oz waits until the bullets are centimetres from his flesh, then stops everything.

He plucks the rounds from the air and examines them, it's clear Ironwood loads his own munitions and does so with great care, the rounds themselves are carefully infused with yellow dust, which must be why Ironwood aims for specific points, to cause partial paralysis through aura by means of nerve stimulation, very clever, but Oz just turns them end over end, and pushes them back the other way, by re-imparting their momentum in the opposite direction.

He lets time spool back to normal, then accelerates one of the rounds by ten percent, pulling the other down to ninety percent of its original time frame, they don't move as fast as if fired from a gun, but that doesn’t matter when his opponent's dodge timing is forced to be asynchronous.

As expected Ironwood only dodges one, the other hitting his artificial knee, as expected nothing happens but a jolt of pain. As he also expected, Ironwood doesn't try to evaluate this information beyond “ow”, and opts to rush Oz.

Oz finds the temporal distortion that is the joint in Ironwood's artificial ankle, he puts it backwards in time by as far as it will comfortably go before the laws of physics tell him to shut up, sit down, and stop trying. It turns to instant dust, Oz brings it back after Ironwood has adjusted to his fall, further overbalancing him, but Ironwood adjusts to the weight quickly and tucks into a roll, coming up in a stable firing position and pulling the other trigger on his gun.

Oz watches in interest as a cone of red dust is expelled from the barrel, before being ignited by the firing of a special round, which the reaction then accelerates, he simply plants his cane perpendicular to the ground and pulls the guard, the gears whirr and spin, while the top crystal starts to spin and project the green dome shield so useful for avoiding attacks like this.

He can see Ironwood's face as the smoke clears, he looks rather annoyed, but really what did he expect. Oz releases the guard and goes on the offensive, slightly ahead of regular time, as a result, he's hitting far faster. His cane may be a blunt instrument, but it's causing a lot of damage, Ironwood's aura is taking as much a beating as his ego.

When Oz backs off, he's taken no damage, Ironwood has only nineteen percent of his aura left, privately Oz wonders why he isn't using his semblance, but dismisses it, the artificial limbs likely cause neural interference, which would make using it dangerous.

Ironwood fires off rapid fire shots, trying to box Oz in, Oz knocks them all out of the air one by one, he's getting bored, might as well best Ironwood utterly. To his credit though Ironwood doesn't look frustrated, he knows he's outclassed, and Oz pushes the final round of shots back at him, almost completely depleting his aura.

Oz leaves the main arena for the wings, where he catches Glynda watching Ironwood be helped away from the arena with badly disguised glee.  
“That trick with the ankle was unessecary.” She chides him.  
“Fun though.”  
He smirks at her, she rolls her eyes and lays her head on his shoulder, Oz catches the eyes of the headmaster on him from the Academy leaders’ private box, conveying approval with a smirk and glint in his eyes.

“Shall we be off then Glyn?” He asks.  
“Certainly, I have a book to read.” She replies smugly, as Ironwood falls over for the fifth time, and Oz takes her arm and leads her back to the shuttle to the main school.


End file.
